Letter of Heart
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Sakura selalu mendapat sepucuk surat tanpa nama yang diselipkan di lembaran buku biologinya. Dan anehnya, setiap surat hanya berisikan satu kata. / "Aneh. Buang-buang kertas saja" / Hingga akhirnya, surat terakhir yang datang mengungkap segalanya.


_**Letter of Heart**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Massashi's characters**_

 _ **Warn : alur cepat. OOC. Typo(s). Gaje. Dll.**_

 _ **[Sasuke U, Sakura H]**_

 _ **AU, High School**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

•••••

Sakura mendengus kesal. Lagi dan lagi ia mendapat sepucuk surat tanpa nama yang diselipkan setiap kali ia membuka buku biologinya. Entah ini sudah surat yang keberapa. Maniknya menatap kedepan, memastikan Kakashi _-sensei_ tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Dibukanya amplop putih tersebut dan ia menarik kertas surat bermotif kelinci itu dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia bosan (dan sebal) pada pengirim surat yang sepertinya sangat tidak berkepentingan ini. Maniknya beralih pada kertas tersebut. Untuk apa si pengirim mengirim surat yang—

 _Tahun._

— berisikan hanya satu kata tiap suratnya? Sangat menganggu. Apakah dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain meneror Sakura seperti ini? Gadis Haruno itu menghela napas. Ia memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut kedalam amplop dan membiarkannya tertumpuk diantara lembaran buku biologi.

••••

Sakura memakan bentonya dengan tidak niat. Sementara dihadapannya tampak Naruto yang asyik mengunyah ramen, Hinata dan Ino yang bercengkrama, serta Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari sesekali meminum jus tomatnya. Keadaan kantin ramai dan sesak, namun Sakura beruntung Ino mendapatkan meja cukup cepat sehingga ia dan teman-temannya tidak kelimpungan karena tidak mendapat meja.

Adik bungsu Sasori ini memainkan isi bento buatan Mami tercinta dengan malas. Otaknya masih berusaha mengungkap maksud isi surat yang menghantuinya lima hari terakhir ini. Berarti tadi adalah surat kelima karena si pengirim menyelipkan satu surat setiap harinya. Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin keterangan yang didapat setiap ia mendapat surat. Yang pertama, kertas suratnya selalu bermotif kelinci. Kemungkinan pengirimnya cukup mengenal diri gadis ini, mengingat Sakura sangat menyukai makhluk mungil bertelinga panjang itu. Kedua, suratnya selalu diselipkan di buku biologi halaman 80. Entah maksudnya apa. Dan yang terakhir sekaligus paling aneh yaitu isi surat yang hanya terdiri atas satu kata. Iya, benar-benar hanya satu kata. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sakura _-chan_ kenapa?"

Sakura menengadah dan menatap Hinata. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau hanya menunduk dan memainkan bekalmu. Pasti ada yang Sakura _-chan_ pikirkan" Hinata menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

Sekelebat ingatan hinggap di pikiran Ino. "Ah, kau pasti sedang memikirkan surat aneh itu, kan?"

Ucapan Ino sontak membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Surat apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Sakura meringis mendengar cercaan sahabatnya. "A-aku takut membuatmu khawatir, Sasuke _-kun._ Makanya tidak cerita apapun padamu"

"Yaampun, Sakura _-chan!"_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita berlima kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Masa' kau hanya cerita pada Ino saja? Kita kan bisa membantumu!"

Sakura menghela napas. Kalau sudah didesak begini, mau tak mau ia harus bercerita. Belum lagi ia mendapat tatapan tajam dan menuntut dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu selalu bisa membuat sang Gadis bungsu Haruno takut dan membuka mulut.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk isi surat yang hanya sekata demi sekata tiap kertas. Keempat sahabatnya menyimak dengan baik, termasuk Ino walau gadis pirang itu sudah mendengar ceritanya. Selepas bercerita, semua mengernyitkan kening, heran.

"Aneh. Apa tidak buang-buang kertas?" Naruto menopang dagu seraya berpikir.

"Makanya itu" Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras. "Sasu—"

"Bagaimana bentuk tulisannya?" potong pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Namun otaknya berputar cepat. "Ah, aku tidak tahu. Tulisannya diketik, bukan ditulis tangan"

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu membuang muka.

"Hm.. Mungkin itu semacam teka-teki, Sakura _-chan"_ ucap Hinata. "Kau belum membuang surat-suratnya kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Masih aku simpan. Kalau sudah ketemu, aku ingin melabrak orang tersebut"

•••••

Berhari-hari kemudian, Sakura tetap mendapati sepucuk surat yang diselipkan dibuku biologinya. Padahal gadis itu sudah berulang kali melakukan segala cara untuk menangkap basah pelakunya, namun tidak ketemu juga. Hingga hari ini, total surat yang sudah didapatnya adalah 17 buah.

"Bagaimana, si pengirim itu masih mengirim surat anehnya itu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berlima sedang beristirahat di taman sekolah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi hari ini aku tidak mendapat suratnya. Mungkin nanti" jawabnya acuh. "Biar sajalah. Aku lelah mencarinya"

Keempat sahabatnya menatap prihatin.

"Aku sudah membantumu. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu" Sasuke menepuk pucuk merah muda Sakura.

"Tak apa, Sasuke _-kun._ Nanti kalau bosan dia juga berhenti sendiri"

Mereka asyik berbincang hingga tak sadar bahwa istirahat berlalu cepat. Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Ah, kalian nanti malam datang kan ke pesta ulang tahunku?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berucap semangat. "Kapan lagi bisa makan gratis"

"Heh!" Ino menyikut rusuk sepupunya, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan. "Jangan konyol, Naruto!"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam" Hinata tersenyum hangat.

"Hn. Aku datang" jawab Sasuke singkat, seperti biasa.

"Yosh. Aku tunggu nanti malam!"

••••••

Malamnya, pesta berlangsung meriah di kediaman Haruno. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa acara apapun yang menyangkut kedua pewaris Haruno _Corporation_ itu selalu mewah dan meriah. Salah satunya acara ulang tahun putri kesayangan keluarga kecil ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura.

"Ah, _imoutou-chan"_ Sasori merangkul sayang sang Adik dengan erat. "Selamat ulang tahun ya!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah darah itu.

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Hadiahmu? Teruntuk yang spesial, pasti istimewa" kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk merangkul, diangkat satu dan diselipkan kedalam saku jas. "Taraa!"

Sakura menatap kotak kecil dalam genggaman tangan kakak tersayang. Tanpa dibuka, ia tahu apa isinya. _"Arigato, Nii-san"_

"Apapun untuk adik imutku ini" Sasori iseng mencubit pipi sang Adik yang dibalas dengan pukulan pelan di lengan. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ah, teman-temanmu sudah datang" telunjuk Sasori mengarah pada keempat sohib kental Sakura yang terlihat melangkah masuk ruangan. "Aku mau bertemu teman-temanku dulu, ya"

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama, teman-temannya datang dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan bahagia.

"Ahaha, _forehead! Happy birthday!"_ Ino memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Kau cantik sekali!" gadis Yamanaka itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. _Mini dress baby blue_ dengan lengan panjang serta wedges putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai dan make up natural agar tidak terlihat tua dari usia sebenarnya.

"Kau juga cantik" Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh ya, hadiahmu sudah aku taruh di tempat khusus _gift_ ya. Naruto dan Hinata juga. Ingat, hadiahku yang paling besar!" Ino tertawa.

"Iya, saking besarnya sampai aku yang disuruh membawanya" gerutu Naruto.

"Kau memang tidak niat membantuku, ya?" gadis pirang itu menatap garang sang Sepupu sembari mendecih.

"Bukan begitu" iris Naruto yang serupa dengan Ino itu memelas. "Aku kan—"

"Berisik, ah!" dan setelahnya terjadi perdebatan tak penting antar dua pirang itu. Ya, sudah biasa. Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum, walau pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan Ino tadi.

 _"Oh ya, hadiahmu sudah aku taruh di tempat khusus_ gift _ya. Naruto dan Hinata juga"_

Kenapa Sasuke tidak disebut? Apa Ino lupa? Atau.. Jangan-jangan Sasuke memang tidak memberikannya hadiah? Padahal itulah yang selalu ditunggu Sakura setiap ia berulang tahun. Sasuke selalu memberikannya hadiah istimewa walau status mereka tak lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Bahkan saat ulang tahun Ino ataupun Hinata sekalipun, Sasuke hanya memberikan hadiah biasa seperti teman pada umumnya. Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan spesial, dan Sakura terlanjur nyaman dengan itu semua. Namun gadis itu tidak mau membuat persepsi berlebihan. Bukan tidak mungkin pemuda itu memperlakukannya berbeda karena persahabatan mereka —plus Naruto— sudah sangat lama, bahkan lebih lama daripada dengan Ino dan Hinata.

Dan yah, kalau pemuda itu memang tidak memberikannya hadiah tahun ini, Sakura tidak akan mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Walau ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau ia.. Kecewa.

"Ayo. Acaranya sudah mau mulai" suara Sasori mengerjutkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ah, baiklah"

Kizashi membuka acara dengan pidato singkatnya, dan tak membuang waktu hingga masuk ke acara inti. Sakura meniup lilinnya yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan usianya yaitu delapan belas, kemudian memotong kue bertingkat itu lalu membagikannya. Pertama untuk orangtuanya, kedua Sasori, ketiga teman-teman dekatnya, baru yang lain.

Acara berlangsung sampai jam sembilan malam. Hari mulai larut, tamu-tamu mulai kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, termasuk keempat sahabatnya.

"Hoam. Aku mengantuk, Sakura _-chan._ Lagipula besok juga sekolah" Naruto menguap. "Aku pulang ya? Ayo Hinata _-chan"_

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, nanti Mama khawatir kalau aku pulang malam" setelah memeluk singkat Sakura, gadis Hyuuga itu pamit pulang bersama Naruto.

"Naruto dan Hinata pacaran?" bisik Sakura pada Ino saat kedua insan itu hilang dari pandangan. Tumben-tumbenan mereka pulang bersama.

Gadis pirang itu mengedikkan bahu. "Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Hinata juga. Mereka hutang penjelasan padaku besok"

Tak lama, Ino juga pamit pulang. Ayahnya sudah menunggu didepan rumah Haruno. Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk. Sekarang tersisa beberapa kolega Kizashi yang masih asyik berbincang bisnis tanpa kenal waktu, Itachi yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya —Sasori, dan.. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau belum pulang?" Sakura menoleh saat seseorang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn. Ayahku masih sibuk dengan ayahmu, Ibuku asyik dengan ibumu, dan Kakak idiotku entah sedang apa dengan kakakmu"

Sakura terkekeh. Manik kelam Sasuke menatap intens setiap pergerakan gadis disampingnya. Mulai dari berbicara, terkekeh, hingga kembali terdiam.

"Kau tidak menanyakan hadiahmu? Harusnya kau sadar bahwa Ino tidak menyebutkan namaku tadi"

Manik viridian Sakura menatap lembut Sasuke, membuat jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang. "Harusnya sih. Hm, lalu mana hadiahku?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengendalikan keadaan. Setelah menormalkan degup jantungnya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau apa?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Terserah kau. Kan kamu yang mau memberi"

"Tapi ini kan ulang tahunmu"

"Hm, apa ya? Sepertinya kau lebih tahu apa yang aku inginkan" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Memang benar" tawa Sakura berhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke yang merogoh jasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mata Sakura melebar saat menyadari benda apa itu.

"Jadi kau—"

"Tepat yang ke delapan belas. Sesuai usiamu kan?" Sasuke meraih lembut tangan Sakura dan meletakkan hadiahnya ditangan sang Gadis. "Sedikit lebih besar dari biasanya, tapi tak mengapa"

Sakura terdiam. Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Jadi selama ini..

"Maaf membuatmu kesal karena mencariku" Sasuke terkekeh. "Kalau mau tahu caranya, susun semua mulai dari yang pertama hingga terakhir, dan kau akan tahu maksudnya"

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan intens. Sakura mencebik. "Jadi selama ini kau? Aku susah-susah mencari orangnya, tapi ternyata pelakunya orang terdekatku sendiri"

Sasuke tak tahan melihat bibir Sakura yang mencebik unyu. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Hanya sebentar, namun membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

"Hadiah kedua dariku" Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berbalik, hendak meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung. " _By the way_ , aktingku selama beberapa hari ini bagus kan?"

Dan Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa masih ada beberapa orang diruangan itu. Termasuk kedua orangtua remaja tersebut.

Fugaku menatap Kizashi. "Kizashi?"

Pria paruh baya namun masih terlihat segar itu menoleh, balik menatap sahabatnya sedari masih sekolah dulu. "Ya?"

Fugaku tersenyum. Kizashi yang mengerti arti senyuman Uchiha itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja"

Fugaku menepuk pundak sang Sahabat, lalu menoleh pada para kolega yang menatap mereka dengan bingung. "Tuan-tuan sekalian, doakan kami agar Haruno _Corp_. dan Uchiha _Corp_. bisa membangun kerjasama dengan baik dan harmonis. Bukan kerjasama biasa, mengingat kedua perusahaan kami akan bergabung menjadi satu"

Kolega lain melongo. Haruno _Corp._ adalah perusahaan swasta yang besar dan berjaya, ditambah Uchiha _Corp_. yang juga tak main-main kuasanya. Dan sekarang.. Mereka bergabung? Oke, para kolega itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala seraya meneguk ludah.

Dilain tempat, ada Mikoto yang tertawa kecil dan disambut dengan tawa renyah Mebuki.

"Ah, akhirnya impianku terwujud. Bagaimana jika kita merayakan ini?" Mikoto mengerling pada Mebuki.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga senang akhirnya kita bisa menjadi keluarga besar. Kita harus merayakan ini. Dimana ya?" Mebuki menempelkan gelas yang dipegangnya di pipi lalu berpikir.

"Ah, aku tahu" Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian saja mengadakan upacara sakral itu dengan mewah? Supaya menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupa" wanita cantik itu terkekeh.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku suka jika nanti nuansa serta dekorasinya—"

Dan selanjutnya terjadi perbincangan antar ibu-ibu yang jika ditulis lebih lanjut akan membuat _fict_ ini kepanjangan. Aneh deh, padahal topiknya satu tapi pembicaraannya suka merambat kemana-mana. Jadinya seperti 'tak ada habisnya.

Lain bapak-bapak, lain ibu-ibu, lain juga dengan mz-mz kece yang sedang bersitegang dengan alot.

"Aku tidak mau! Sakura harus kuliah dulu baru boleh—" ucapan Sasori dipotong Itachi.

"Yee, Sakura kan bisa sambil kuliah?"

"Tetap tidak! Dia adik kecilku yang masih polos, tak boleh dinodai sebelum waktunya!" ucap Sasori dramatis.

"Tapi aku menyukai Sakura. Setidaknya akan ada yang menemaniku kalau adik setanku itu sedang pergi"

"Heehh? Tuh kan, tidak! Aku tidak rela jika adik manisku sampai tersentuh oleh penghuni kolong jembatan sepertimu!"

"Dasar bayi iblis! Wajar saja, dia kan adik i—"

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Kuasa Haruno Sasori mutlak. Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Aku tidak akan melepas Sakura"

"Yakin?" seringai Itachi timbul di wajah keriputnya. Ia mendekat, lalu berbisik. "Akan kusuruh Sasuke untuk membuatkanku seorang —oh tidak, tapi beberapa keponakan lucu nan menggemaskan dengan rambut merah muda dan manik hitamnya, atau rambut hitam dengan manik hij—"

Sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya, sulung Uchiha itu terlanjur jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan membuat satu ruangan gaduh serta panik. Sasori menyeringai.

•••••

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur. Acara ulang tahunnya mendadak kacau akibat ulah kakak merahnya itu. Untung saja hari sudah larut dan hanya tersisa beberapa orang disana. Kalau tidak, akan jadi buah bibir tak mengenakan dimana-mana yang berujung pada nama baik tercoreng. Para tamu yang bukan dari Uchiha maupun Haruno telah disuruh —plus diancam— untuk tutup mulut rapat-rapat. Syukurlah Itachi tidak terluka parah dan hanya memar-memar biasa.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, tatapan matanya tak sengaja jatuh di meja riasnya. Hadiah dari Sasuke dan Sasori yang ia letakkan bersebelahan. Setelah teringat ucapan pemuda raven tadi, buru-buru Sakura mengambil hadiah Sasuke. Gadis ini tak begitu tertarik dengan hadiah Sasori, mengingat sang Kakak sudah sering memberi hadiah seperti itu.

Sebelum membuka hadiahnya, Sakura menarik laci dan meraup setumpuk kertas dari dalamnya. Bungsu Haruno itu duduk bersila diatas kasur dan membuka amplop pemberian Sasuke lalu menarik kertasnya dengan pelan. Ya, siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa pengirim surat misterius itu justru adalah pemuda yang paling dekat dengannya? Sakura menyusun kertas-kertas tersebut mulai dari surat pertama hingga ke delapan belas. Ia masih ingat urutannya.

Dan setelah membentuk suatu kata lalu membacanya, yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanyalah menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

 _Bersahabat. Denganmu. Selama. Sepuluh. Tahun. Membuat. Kehadiranmu. Sangat. Berarti. Bagiku. Aku. Mencintaimu. Haruno. Sakura. Maukah. Kau. Menjadi. Kekasihku?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, tidak menyangka sang Sahabat mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Selama ini, ia mengira Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan istimewa karena tak lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Dan ternyata, itu salah. Karena Haruno Sakura memang istimewa bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Manik hijaunya berpindah pada amplop terakhir yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Sakura mengambilnya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang belum ia buka.

 _Pluk!_

Sepucuk kertas lagi jatuh. Sakura memungut lalu membacanya.

 _Maaf kalau ini aneh. Tapi aku serius mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku kira ini hanya perasaan seorang pemuda kepada sahabat perempuannya, namun baru kusadar itu lebih dari sekadar suka dan sayang antar sahabat. Itachi-_ baka _itu yang menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya kau untukku._

 _Kau tahu? Dalam hati aku tertawa melihatmu kelimpungan mencari orang yang mengganggumu. Namun harus kutahan agar bisa berhasil. Dan sekarang, aku bisa kan? ;P_

 _Sebenarnya aku dibantu oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto. Mereka kuberitahu tepat sehari setelah kau menceritakan masalahmu pada mereka. Dan tentu semuanya membantuku, terutama Naruto. Dia yang paling semangat karena katanya ingin membalas kebaikanku yang telah membantu dia dan Hinata bersatu. Makanya rencana ini bisa mulus, semulus coretpahacoret, maksudku jalan tol._ Lol.

 _Baiklah. Kubuka teka-tekinya ya. Pertama, aku meletakan surat tersebut di buku biologi karena kutahu kau sangat suka biologi kan? Maksudnya biar kau bisa mencintaiku sama seperti kau mencintai biologi, dan kuharap lebih :P_

 _Dan tentang halaman 80, ada alasannya juga. Penulisan angka delapan dan nol berupa garis yang tidak terputus, dan aku harap sama seperti hubungan kita yang tak pernah putus ;D_

 _Mungkin ini terasa basi, tapi kau tahu aku seperti apa. Tak mungkin aku berbicara terus terang padamu, dan menurutku inilah cara terbaik mengungkapkannya._

 _P.s : aku harap kau menyukai kalungnya. Kuselipkan dalam amplop._

 _P.p.s : aku tidak menerima penolakan._

 _P.p.p.s : kau resmi jadi pacarku sejak kau membuka amplop yang pertama._

Entah sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Rona merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya dan jantung berdebar. Ah, begini rupanya merasakan cinta yang berbalas.

Ia merogohkan tangannya kedalam amplop dan menariknya begitu jemarinya merasakan dingin logam. Kalung emas putih dengan bandul kepala kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan. Sakura tersenyum.

Ia beranjak turun dari kasur dan berdiri didepan kaca, kemudian memasangkan kalung tersebut dilehernya. Pas sekali. Sakura benar-benar tak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar.

Ketika ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kasur, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol hadiah dari Sasori dan membuatnya terjatuh. Beruntung karpet dibawah tebal dan sangat lembut, sehingga kotaknya tidak pecah atau rusak. Sakura memungutnya, dan karena penasaran ia membuka kotak tersebut.

Perkiraannya meleset. Ia kira kotak itu berisi perhiasan, namun nyatanya benda yang ada didalam kotak adalah..

"Miniatur toga?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung, lalu mengeluarkan miniatur seukuran ibu jari berbentuk toga. Maniknya tak sengaja menangkap gulungan kertas kecil disudut kotak.

 _Selesaikan kuliahmu, baru aku izinkan kau untuk berpacaran._

 _-Sasori-_

Sakura meringis. Ini suatu kebetulan atau kakak ajaibnya itu memang punya indera keenam? Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Sasuke atau Sasori? Ah, biarlah _Kami-sama_ yang membantunya menentukan jalan.

Dan yang tidak Sakura (serta Sasori) tahu, para orangtua dibawah sedang menentukan tanggal yang cocok untuk penyatuan dua keluarga (dan dua perusahaan) tersebut.

Tanpa mengingat bahwa putra-putri mereka masih SMA.

•

•

•

•

 _End_

•

•

 _ **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfav, memfollow, dan review :***_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _ **Hikari H❤**_


End file.
